1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a method of connecting signal lines, a printed circuit board assembly and an electronic apparatus having the same, and more particularly, to a printed circuit board assembly and an electronic apparatus having the same which has an improved electrical connection structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a printed circuit board assembly includes a printed circuit board (PCB) used as a component of electronic apparatuses from home electronics such as a digital TV and a computer, to advanced communication appliances. The printed circuit board is provided with signal lines on a predetermined board body for electrically connecting electronic components, such as an integrated circuit, a resistor, and a connector on transmitting signals therebetween. Such a printed circuit board is made of a material having no flexibility such as epoxy resin and bake-lite, or a material having flexibility such as polyimide.
In such a printed circuit board, electronic components, such as a connector, are mounted in the board body, for example, by soldering, using a ball grid or a pin, or the like.
A connector structure for electrically connecting electronic components is illustrated in FIG. 1. The conventional connector structure includes a connector 113 which has a plurality of pins 111 connected to signal lines 119a provided on a first board 110a, and a pin coupling member 117 provided on a second board 110b and having pin housings 115 coupled to signal lines 119b and the pins 111. With this configuration, the connector 113 is coupled to the pin coupling member 117 to electrically connect to the pin coupling member 117.
Recently, decreasing the size and weight of electronic components has been increasing in popularity due to convenience of portability.
However, the conventional connector structure has a complicated structure because of the combination of the connector and the pin coupling member, and requires the process of coupling the connector and the pin coupling member to the boards. Accordingly, there is a problem that the conventional printed circuit board assembly requires many components and a large size and space thereof.